Baby boy
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chapter 3 update!] [Minyoon full] Yoongi yang salah, atau tidak? "Bisa dong. Apa sih yang gak bisa buat kamu. Kamu minta bulan juga saya bisa kasih ke kamu" —ketua rt setempat. [BTS Fanfiction] Jimin x Yoongi. YAOI. Warning Inside.
1. Canada's girl

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Rating : T+

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Pairs : JinxTaehyung

.

.

Baby boy

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Mpreg. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

Seokjin lagi sembah sujud pada nyi blorong – coret- pada Taehyung maksudnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri masih nampak asik menyuapi bocah laki-laki kecil yang ada di pangkuannya, tanpa memerdulikan Seokjin yang udah mohon-mohon sambil melukin kakinya supaya ga diambekin lagi sama dia. Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat adegan sembah sujud Seokjin pada Taehyung itu terdapat dua koper besar milik Seokjin pastinya. Di dalemnya udah ada baju-baju Seokjin. Tadi Taehyung ngamuk ampe ada niat mau ngusir Seokjin dari rumah. Untung gajadi. Taehyung masih inget kalo Seokjin pergi nanti siapa yang mau beliin ini itu lagi buat dia.

Tapi tetep. Taehyung masih ngambek sama Seokjin ampe malem begini. Dan karena lagi ngambek, Taehyung jadi gamau masak makan malem buat Seokjin. Seokjin hampir putus asa. Istrinya ini kalo udah ngambek kayak cewek lagi pms.

Apa? Istri?

Iya. Istri. Kim Taehyung istri dari Kim Seokjin. Dan bocah kecil berpipi gembil nan menggemaskan yang ada di pangkuan Taehyung itu adalah anak mereka.

Lelaki dengan rambut merah gelap tersebut udah keliatan terduduk pasrah di lantai dengan karpet berwarna merah beludru itu. Ini sudah sekitar 1 jam 20 menit 33 detik –ini berdasarkan waktu yang dihitung Seokjin- sejak dirinya duduk dikarpet sambil memohon-mohon ampun dari Taehyung. Capek juga dia harus duduk sila dibawah sambil melukin kaki Taehyung yang lagi duduk di sofa. Sambil berkali-kali minta maaf tapi gak digubris sedikit pun sama Taehyung.

Seokjin bangun dari duduknya, kemudian ikut duduk di sofa. Capek dia duduk di bawah mulu. Duduk di sebelah Taehyung, tangannya iseng cubit-cubitin pipi gembil anaknya itu. Yang kemudian tangannya langsung ditabok oleh tangan kecil milik bocah berusia Sembilan bulan tersebut.

"Tuhkan. Bahkan Minguk aja gasuka kamu pegang. Udah sana pergi-pergi hush hush" Taehyung dengan sadisnya ngusir Seokjin udah kayak ngusir anak ayam. Seokjin makin ngenes.

"Taehyungie~ ayolah jangan ngambek lagi. Tadi itu aku cuman bercanda kok"

"…."

Taehyung diem. Tangannya masih sibuk menyuapi bubur bayi pada Minguk.

"Nyaan nyaan nyaann" Mingguk bergumam dengan pipi yang mengembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan bubur bayinya. Entah apa maksud omongan bocah berumur sembilan bulan itu. Yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Taehyung, "Apa baby? Iya memang papamu itu nyebelin. Mata keranjang"

"EH AKU GA MATA KERANJANG" Seokjin tiba-tiba teriak. Gak terima dia dibilang mata keranjang. Dia _'kan_ gak mata keranjang. Cuman suka ngelirik yang lain doang.

"LAH KOK KAMU JADI TERIAK KE AKU GITU SIH?!" Taehyung jadi ikut-ikutan teriak. Matanya melotot seram pada Seokjin.

"YA KAMU NGAPAIN NGATAIN AKU MATA KERANJANG?"

"EMANG BENER KAN? UDAH SANA PERGI AJA SAMA CEWEK KANADA ITU!" Setelahnya Taehyung menaruh mangkuk bubur yang udah kosong itu ke tangan Seokjin. Mungkin maksudnya nyuruh Seokjin buat nyuci mangkuknya. Dan langsung berdiri sambil menggendong Minguk meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di sofa.

BRAK

Disusul dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan amat sangat gak nyelo.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Ini hari minggu. Dan seperti jadwal rutinnya, kalo hari minggu Seokjin tidak akan bangun sebelum jam 9. Tapi entah kesambet apaan, hari ini Seokjin bangun pada pukul 8 lewat 55 menit. Lebih cepat ' _kan?_ Dan saat dia pergi ke dapur, -bermaksud mencari makanan- dirinya menemukan sticky notes yang tertempel manis di kulkas berwarna abu-abu.

 _Aku mau ke tempat Yoongi hyung dulu, kalau sudah bangun belikan susu untuk Mingguk ya. Persediannya sudah habis. Ingat, belikan yang untuk anak umur 9 bulan. Jangan yang untuk 5 tahun._

Seokjin menatap malas pada sticky notes tersebut. Padahal dirinya ingin bermalas-malas ria di rumah pada hari minggu gini. Eh malah di suruh ke supermarket. Padahal jarak supermarket itu sangatlah dekat, kepleset juga nyampe. Ga kepleset juga sih. Tapi emang deket kok. Keluar dari komplek jalan sepuluh menit nyampe. Emang dasarnya aja Seokjin yang males.

Setelah mandi, pakai baju, pakai parfum –biar wangi katanya- dan mencomot selembar roti yang ada di meja makan, Seokjin langsung mengambil dompetnya dan bergegas untuk ke supermarket sebelum Taehyung murka gara-gara susunya Mingguk gak dibeliin.

Cklek

Seokjin membuka pintu rumahnya jalan bentar lalu membuka pagar rumahnya. Dan saat itulah dia melihat pandangan ajaib di depan matanya.

Ada sesosok makhluk ah maaf maksudnya seorang perempuan yang nampaknya sedang kebingungan gatau bingung karena apa. Rambut perempuan ini kuning-kuning blonde gimana gitu. Kulitnya putih. Bodynya lumayanlah. Seokjin melihatnya hampir ga kedip. Untung dia masih inget mukanya Taehyung kalo mereka lagi ehem ehem. Gatau ehem ehem itu apaan.

Dan perempuan itu ketika melihat Seokjin, seperti telah terselamatkan dari ribuan penjahat. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Seokjin yang masih berdiri bengong kayak orang bego di depan pager, "Ehm maaf. Sepertinya aku tersesat di komplek ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku, Bae Joohyeon. Apakah kamu tahu rumahnya dia yang mana?" tanya perempuan tadi dengan wajah yang penuh harap.

"ah rumahnya Joohyeon _noona_ ada di blok D. Rumah no 23 dengan pagar putih" Seokjin menjawab dengan –sok- ganteng.

"ah terima kasih banyak" perempuan itu tersenyum. Seokjin makin terpana melihatnya. Kenalan sedikit gapapa kali ya.

Dan sedetik kemudian Seokjin langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah perempuan tadi, "Kim Seokjin. Panggil saja Seokjin. Siapa namamu?" Seokjin tersenyum ganteng lagi. Gapapa deh. Mumpung Taehyung gak liat.

Perempuan itu ikut tersenyum. Kemudian menerima uluran tangan Seokjin, berjabat tangan kenalan gitu loh. "Son Seungwan. Tapi teman-temanku lebih sering memanggil ku Wendy" Seokjin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau temannya Joohyeon noona, ya? Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu kesini" ucap Seokjin lagi sok akrab. Sepertinya dia lupa tujuan awal dia keluar rumah untuk apa.

"Iya. Joohyeon eonni adalah senior ku di kampus dulu. Kami berteman dekat sampai sekarang. Aku memang baru pertama kali kesini setelah kepulangan ku dari kanada" Seokjin ngangguk-ngangguk lagi. _Oh cewek Kanada._ _Mulus banget_ –Isi hati Seokjin.

"Oh begitu. Sepertinya kamu lebih muda dari ku ya? Panggil saja Seokjin oppa"

"Ah begitu. Baiklah Seokjin oppa~"

"Seperti itu kedengaranya lebih bagus. Ah omong-omong apa kau mau aku antar ke rumah Joohyeon noona? Kasihan perempuan secantik dirimu kalau kesasar dijalan nanti" tawar Seokjin modus. Sekali lagi, mumpung Taehyung gak liat.

"Tidak usah oppa. Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Terima kasih sudah membantuku" perempuan yang bernama wendy itu tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Lain kali mampir lah ke rum—

BRAK

Seokjin kaget. Cewek Kanada yang tadi digodain Seokjin juga ikutan kaget. Tapi kemudian Seokjin melotot horror ke arah rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumahnya.

Seokjin melupakan fakta bahwa rumah Yoongi tepat berada di depan rumahnya.

Disana ada Taehyung berdiri. Iyalah berdiri. Masa Jongkok. Mukanya merah. Nahan marah kali ya. Kalo digambarin mungkin saat ini backgroundnya udah ada api-api di belakang Taehyung. Trus ada dua tanduk muncul di kepalanya. Oke ini lebay.

Taehyung langsung aja jalan cepet-cepet ke arah Seokjin yang masih berdiri di deket perempuan bernama Wendy itu. Dan dengan cepat juga tangannya langsung menjewer keras telinga Seokjin sampe merah.

"BAGUS YA. DISURUH BELI SUSU MALAH GODAIN CEWEK LAIN. MASUK RUMAH SEKARANG" Taehyung ngamuk. Seokjin nyali nya ciut. Udah pasrah aja dia pas telinganya ditarik Taehyung biar dia masuk rumah.

Perempuan yang terdeteksi bernama Wendy itu cuman bengong aja ngeliatin adegan tadi. Tapi setelahnya dia langsung pergi dari situ. Takut kena semprot sama Taehyung.

Setelah Taehyung dan Seokjin masuk rumah, Taehyung langsung ngelempar Seokjin pake payung. Untung Seokjin refleknya bagus. Jadi itu payung ga kena mukanya.

"Taehyungie kamu jangan salah paham. Tadi itu aku cuman—

BUGH

Ucapan Seokjin terpotong karena mukanya udah dilempar pake barang lagi. Untungnya kali ini cuman pake bantal sofa.

"SALAH PAHAM APAAN?! JELAS-JELAS TADI HYUNG GODAIN CEWE KANADA ITU KAN?!" teriak Taehyung membara-bara. Jadi sedari tadi dia ngeliat Seokjin yang lagi godain itu cewe dari jendela rumahnya Yoongi. Terima kasih pada Yoongi yang tidak sengaja melihat keluar jendela dan menemukan Seokjin yang lagi ngobrol sama itu cewek. Pas ngeliat tangan Seokjin megang-megang tangan cewek itu, Yoongi langsung manggil Taehyung buat ngeliat juga.

"Enggak. Tadi itu dia cuman nanya alamat, _honey_. Aku cuman ngasih tau aja gitu." Ucapnya ngeles. Iya ngasih alamat tapi abis itu ngajak kenalan ' _kan._

"Ngasih tau apaan?! Mana ada orang ngasih tau ampe pegang-pegang tangan segala?!"

"Itu tadi cuman kenalan. Seriusan deh. Masa kamu ga percaya sama aku?"

"GAK PERCAYA. GIMANA MAU PERCAYA KALO—EH BENTAR" Taehyung ngeliat ke sekeliling. Kayak nyari sesuatu. Seokjin jadi ikut-ikutan bingung. Setelahnya Taehyung langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

"Eh kamu mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin bingung pas ngeliat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba lari keluar rumah. Tapi pertanyaannya ga dijawab ama Taehyung. Kesian banget.

Omong-omong, Taehyung baru inget kalo anaknya ketinggalan di rumah Yoongi.

 _Flashback end. Tapi tidak end untuk penderitaan Seokjin._

.

.

Dan ternyata adegan Taehyung ngambek sampai mereka mau tidur. Bahkan tadi Taehyung udah niat mau tidur di kamar Minguk, tapi Seokjin dengan cepat langsung narik tangannya ke kamar, trus di kunci deh pintunya. Taehyung udah melotot sebel aja ama dia.

"Apaan sih? Aku mau tidur sama Minguk! Minggirrrr" Taehyung mendorong-dorong bahu Seokjin yang menghalangi jalannya. Seokjin diam saja. Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dirinya ke kanan, Seokjin ikut ke kanan. Dia ke kiri, Seokjin juga ke kiri. Rasanya Taehyung ingin merendam Seokjin saja di bayclin.

"Minggir gak? Atau aku akan—

Bruk

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong karena Seokjin dengan cepat langsung mendorong bahu Taehyung ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Taehyung meringis. Sakit juga punggungnya nabrak tembok kayak tadi.

"Apa-apaan! sakit punggungku" Taehyung protes. Tapi Seokjin hanya mengabaikannya. Seokjin menaruh kedua tangannya di di samping kanan kiri kepala Taehyung, mengunci pergerakannya.

"Masih marah padaku hm?" Seokjin bertanya. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung. Hingga kedua wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti.

Taehyung hanya diam. Dalam hati dia sedikit gugup melihat wajah Seokjin yang sangat dekat dengannya ini. Maka dari itu Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya lantai kamarnya lebih enak untuk dilihat.

"Aku minta maaf" Tangan kanan Seokjin mulai membelai surai kecoklatan milik Taehyung. "Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh menggoda perempuan tadi. Serius. Bahkan kau jauh lebih cantik daripada perempuan tadi" ucap Seokjin lagi. Taehyung masih tetap diam.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Taehyung, tangan Seokjin meraih dagu Taehyung. Mengangkat wajahnya agar menatap dirinya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau tau itu ' _kan?_ Se cantik dan semanis apapun perempuan maupun lelaki yang aku temui, aku tetap mencintaimu, _honey"_

"Aku—" Taehyung mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku hanya takut hyung meninggalkanku karena hyung menemukan wanita yang cantik. Aku takut hyung bosan denganku yang seorang lelaki. Aku takut—

 _Cup_

Perkataan Taehyung terputus karena bibir Seokjin yang sudah menempel di bibirnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bibir Seokjin yang mulai melumat bibirnya pelan. Tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya ada rasa cinta besar yang Seokjin sampaikan melalu ciuman tersebut.

Seokjin menarik dirinya dari Taehyung. Lalu tangannya mengelus bibir Taehyung yang sedikit membengkak karena tadi, "Berhenti berbicara seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu yang seperti ini. Aku bahagia denganmu. Bahkan kau memberikanku seorang anak yang sangat menggemaskan"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung" Taehyung memeluk Seokjin erat. Yang langsung dibalas oleh Seokjin.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, _honey_ "

Tbc/end?

a/n : Halooo hehehe. Gatau deh mau ngomong apa sama ini fic. Judul aja udah ga nyambung ama cerita. Absurd banget yekan. Kalau pada mau lanjut ya aku lanjutin. Kalo engga mau ya udah sampe sini aja. Hehehe.

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	2. Taehyung's (ex) boyfriend

Length : Chaptered / series (aku sendiri gak yakin u_u)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typo(s), story line agak gakjelas, etc

Pairs : Jin x Taehyung

Jimin x Yoongi

.

.

Baby boy

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Mpreg. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

.

.

"AAHHH SAKITT HYUNG"

"Tahan sedikit Taehyungie"

"Ini sudah aku tahan hyu—HYAHH PELAN-PELAN HYUNG. INI SAKIT"

"Ish tahanlah sedikit. Sebentar lagi selesai ini"

.

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya walaupun begitu tetap saja terlihat sipit kedua mata tersebut. Lelaki imut nan menggemaskan yang minta diculik banget ini menajamkan pendengarannya. Jadi sekarang Yoongi tuh ada di depan pintu rumahnya couple kesayangan author, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin Taehyung. Tadinya Yoongi berniat ingin membuka pintunya, gak. Yoongi gak perlu ketok pintu dulu kalo mau masuk rumah itu. Karena kalo kata Seokjin gak usah ketok pintu, berisik katanya.

Jadi Yoongi tuh mau ngasih sesuatu ke Taehyung. Sesuatu apaansih? Itu loh sesuatu yang lagi dipegang ama Yoongi. Bungkus plastiknya kecil, warna putih. Saya juga gak tau apaan isinya. Pas nanya ga dikasih tau sih. Eh tapi baru aja dia mau megang knop itu pintu, Yoongi udah denger suara-suara gitu. Suara apaan coba? Itu tadi suara yang tadi tuh. Lantas Yoongi membatalkan niatnya dan malah berujung dia yang menajamkan pendengarannya, —atau mungkin lebih gampang disebut dengan nguping- di depan pintu rumah Seokjin Taehyung.

"AHHH HYUNGGG SUDAH KUBILANG PELAN-PELAN. SAKIT UGHHH"

Tuhkan. Suaranya Taehyung kedengeran lagi. Tapi setelahnya tidak terdengar suara Seokjin, hanya suara Taehyung yang sesekali meringis. Dan Yoongi menelan kasar salivanya sendiri ketika mendengar suara Taehyung tadi. Tanpa sadar dia meremas kantong plastic kecil yang dipegangnya sendiri.

'Ugh masa siang-siang begini mereka udah begituan aja sih? Bikin pengen aja' Yoongi membatin. Dan oh oh oh oh ternyata Yoongi mikir yang iya-iya. Kenapa iya-iya? Karena yang enggak-enggak sudah terlalu mainstream, gais.

Dan setelah sadar dari pikiran iya-iya nya Yoongi langsung caw dari te ka pe alias dari luar rumah Seokjin Taehyung. Daripada terus-terusan disitu malah bikin dirinya makin berpikiran yang iya-iya. Mending pulang terus praktek sendiri sama Jimin, yekan.

.

.

"AHHH HYUNGGG SUDAH KUBILANG PELAN-PELAN. SAKIT UGHHH"

"Ini sudah pelan, _honey_. Tahanlah sedikit. Supaya kaki mu tidak sakit lagi" Seokjin berucap masih dengan tangannya yang berada di pergelangan kaki Taehyung dan memijatnya pelan.

"Tapi kau menekan pergelangan kakiku terlalu kencang hyung~"

"Ya kalau di pijat memang begini, _honey._ Kan sudah aku bilang jika ada lampu yang mati atau barang yang rusak biar aku saja yang membetulkan. Lihat, karena kau nekat mau mengganti lampu yang mati dirimu jadi jatuh dari tangga tersebut." ucap Seokjin panjang lebar. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja diceramahi seperti itu oleh sang suami.

Ah jadi yang sebenarnya tadi itu Taehyung terjatuh saat dia sedang menaiki tangga dan akan mengganti lampu kamar Minguk yang mati. Tadinya dia ingin menyuruh Seokjin tapi tidak tega ketika melihat Seokjin yang masih tertidur sangat nyenyak karena dia baru tidur sekitar jam 4, lelaki itu harus lembur karena pekerjannya. Asal tahu saja. Tapi sialnya tangga yang sedang digunakan Taehyung tadi tiba-tiba bergoyang dan tentu saja Taehyung langsung jatuh ke bawah. Ya iyalah jatuh ke bawah. Masa ke atas.

"Dda~ d-da~ daaaa"

"Lihat. Minguk saja ikut memarahimu~" tangan Seokjin yang satunya menunjuk ke bawah sofa, pada bayi mungil yang sedang duduk di karpet berwarna merah beludru sembari menggigiti mainan mobil-mobilannya dan mengoceh tidak jelas.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian tangannya berusaha menggapai mobil-mobilan yang sedang digigiti oleh anaknya, lalu mengambilnya dari anaknya. "Mingukie tidak boleh menggigiti mobil-mobilannya sayang" bocah berusia Sembilan bulan tersebut menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulat polosnya saat mobil-mobilannya diambil oleh mama nya. Lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Uhh tampannya anakku~"

"Tentu saja tampan. Siapa dulu papanya" ucap Seokjin bangga masih dengan tangannya yang memijati kaki Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"Ah iya hyung omong-omong kau ingat Hoseok hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Mendengar kata 'Hoseok' wajah Seokjin langsung berubah. Berubah jadi jelek maksudnya.

"Hah? Hoseok? Si kuda jelek mantanmu waktu SMA itu?" ucap Seokjin sinis. Tidak mungkin dia lupa dengan lelaki bernama Hoseok. Lelaki yang dulunya menjadi idola sekolah saat mereka SMA –Seokjin dan Taehyung satu SMA dulu. Dengan Hoseok juga tentunya- karena kepintarannya dalam hal _dance_ dan juga wajahnya yang tampan. Dan sialnya dia adalah pacar Taehyung. Saat masa SMA tentunya.

"Ish dia tidak jelek tau. Hyung kali yang jelek hahaha" gurau Taehyung. Tapi sebenarnya Seokjin mengangguk dalam hati. Dia mengakui kalau saat SMA dulu dia adalah orang yang culun, memakai kacamata yang tebal dan kemeja yang dikancing hingga atasnya.

"Heh. Tapi aku sekarang sudah tampan tau"

"Ya ya ya terserah. Kembali ke topik. Hoseok hyung katanya mau main kesini"

Seokjin mengernyit dahinya mendengar kalimat dari Taehyung tadi, "hah? Ngapain kuda jelek itu kesini? Mau nyari ribut denganku?"

"Hih tidak hyung _ie~_ katanya dia hanya ingin main saja gitu. Sudah lama juga ' _kan_ dia tidak bertemu dengan kita"

"Oh. Awas saja jika dia berani menyentuhmu lagi" ucap Seokjin garang. Jika dalam komik-komik manga mungkin sudah ada sepasang tanduk yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Kekanakkan sekali kau hyung. Tidak mungkin lah. Lagi pula dia juga sudah tau kalau aku sudah menikah denganmu—

Seokjin mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

—tapi Hoseok hyung bilang kalau dia merindukanku dan katanya dia ingin menciumku kalau kami bertemu"

 _Krak_

"AKHHH HYUNG KAU MAU MEMATAHKAN TULANGKU HAH?!"

Ups. Sepertinya Seokjin lupa bahwa yang sedang di pegang oleh tangannya adalah pergelangan kaki Taehyung. Dia tidak sengaja menekannya terlalu keras. Serius. Seokjin tidak sengaja,

—tidak sengaja tapi sampe bunyi gitu ya.

.

.

Ting Tong~

"Hyahh h-hyungghh ber ahh hentihh dulu mhh ouhh" Ucapan Taehyung bagai angin lalu bagi Seokjin. Lelaki tersebut tetap menghisap-hisap _nipple_ Taehyung layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Akhh hyu-hyungghh ja uhh ngan di gigithh ahh" Taehyung bersusah payah agar Seokjin mau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya karena sepertinya tadi ada yang memencet bel rumah mereka. Dan tidak mungkin itu Jimin atau Yoongi, karena mereka pasti akan langsung masuk saja tanpa memencet bel.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel tersebut berbunyi lagi. Lebih lama dari yang tadi. Seokjin dengan tidak rela melepaskan 'mainan'nya dan menggerutu kesal pada siapa saja yang memencet bel dan mengganggu kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku saja yang buka pintu. Kau disini saja. Tidak usah pakai baju. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, _honey~"_ ucap Seokjin menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mungkin dia kelilipan kali ya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel berbunyi lagi. Seokjin makin menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya melempar vas bunga biru muda yang ada di meja ruang tamu, tapi dia ingat kalau itu vas bunga Taehyung yang beli. Bisa-bisa malah nanti dia yang di lempar sama Taehyung.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

"SABAR DIKIT NAPA. INI JUGA MAU DIBUKAIN" teriak Seokjin kesel pas itu bel bunyi lagi buat yang ke 100000000000x. Bete banget gitu dia acara ena ena nya ama Taehyung ada yang ganggu.

 _Cklek_

Pintu dibuka oleh Seokjin. Dan menampakkan seorang lelaki yang menggunakan kaus putih polos dilapisi dengan kemeja biru dongker yang kancingya dibiarkan terbuka semua dan celana pendek hitam dan sepatu _kets_ berwarna abu-abu.

Saat pintu rumah itu terbuka, lelaki yang merupakan tamu kita kali ini tersenyum kikuk ketika melihat Seokjin. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Eum…hai Seokjin h—

 _Brak_

—hyung"

Lelaki tersebut terbengong-bengong ketika pintu ditutup lagi. Dibanting pula pintunya. Memang apa salahnya?! Perasaan tadi dia baru ngomong tiga kata. Belom ngomong yang macem macem.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah Seokjin lagi mendengus dalam hati. Ternyata benar Hoseok datang. Untung yang buka pintu dia, bukan Taehyung. Jadi ya langsung aja dia tutup pintunya biar Hoseok gak bisa masuk.

Tapi baru aja Seokjin membalikkan badannya, dia sudah mendapati Taehyung yang berjalan kearahnya dengan menggendong Minguk. Seokjin membulatkan matanya melihat Taehyung. Bukan. Bukannya dia kaget ngeliat Taehyung ngegendong Minguk. Itu sih dia udah biasa ngeliatnya. Tapi yang bikin dia kaget itu, ehem penampilan Taehyung. Jadi ya Taehyung memakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang Seokjin yakin seratus persen itu adalah kemeja miliknya. Kemeja putih tersebut transparan. Dan lagi Taehyung tidak memakai daleman lagi. Hingga _nipple_ nya samar-samar bisa terlihat. Jika Seokjin menurunkan _view_ nya sedikit, dia mendapati betis dan paha Taehyung yang terekspos bebas akibat dari celana super pendek yang digunakan Taehyung.

Seokjin menelan susah salivanya. Bisa saja dia menghajar Taehyung habis-habisan saat ini karena dia yang terlalu menggoda.

Menghajar di ranjang tentunya.

"Hyung? kenapa kau tutup lagi pintunya? Memang siapa yang datang?" suara Taehyung membuyarkan Seokjin dari pikiran joroknya.

"Ah itu tuh tukang pos gitu sayang. Dia salah alamat" ucap Seokjin asal.

"Masa? Sini biar aku saja deh yang buka pintunya. Kali aja tukang posnya mau nanya alamat"

Dan—

 _Cklek_

Taehyung membuka pintunya dengan tangan kanannya. Karena tangan kirinya yang sedang menggendong Minguk.

Saat pintu terbuka lagi, tamu kita yang masih sama kayak tadi tersenyum lebar, kelewat lebar malah ketika melihat sesosok lelaki berkemeja putih yang membukakan pintunya. Berkebalikan dengan sang tamu, Taehyung malah terlihat kaget melihat siapa yang datang. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki ini benar-benar akan datang. Taehyung ngiranya dia bakal nyasar gitu. Secara ' _kan_ rute menuju rumahnya ini agak susah.

"Taehyung _ie~"_

"Hoseok hyung"

"Taehyung _ie~"_

"Hoseok hyung"

"Taehyu—

 _Buk_

"Adaw" — Hoseok meringis kesakitan.

Oh. Minguk tidak sengaja melempar pesawat mainan yang sedang di pegangnya pada wajah Hoseok. Untung bukan pesawat beneran yang dilempar oleh dede Minguk yang emesh ini.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEE. HYUNG HIKS DIA JA HIKS HAT HUWEEEEE"

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja lah. Toh juga dulu siapa suruh kamu mau sama dia?"

"HIKS TAPI KAN HIKS DULU ITU DIA HIKS BAIK HIKS—

—SROTT.

Ewh. Yoongi menatap agak _ilfeel_ pada lelaki imut nan unyu yan sedang membuang ingus pada tisu di tangannya, lalu membuang sembarang tisu tersebut. Alhasil lantai ruang tamu rumahnya jadi banyak tisu berserakan.

Yoongi menyerahkan sekotak tisu lagi saat melihat satu kotak tisu di meja sudah habis, "aish kau ini macem perawan abis diperkosa ajasih. Udah diem ngapa. Berisik" Yoongi dengan sadisnya menekan-nekan mata lelaki tersebut dengan tisu. Maksudnya biar berenti nangis gitu kali.

Lelaki imut nan unyu unyu tadi menabok tangan Yoongi yang menekan-nekan matanya, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan matanya yang berair, pipinya yang basah karena airmata dan jangan lupakan ingus dari hidungnya yang masih keluar sedikit.

"TEGA BANGET ADEKNYA SENDIRI DIBILANG DIPERKOSA. AKU KAN LAKI. MANA BISA DIPERKOSA" ucap lelaki itu kemudian sibuk menghapus airmata dan ingusnya kembali. Sungguh jorok sekali anak ini.

"Yakan kamu uke. Jadi gak menutup kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja kamu abis diperkosa sama—

"APAAH?! JUNGKOOK DIPERKOSA SIAPA?!" Yoongi menatap syok Jimin yang tiba-tiba udah lari-lari gajelas kearahnya dan yang bikin Yoongi makin shock itu Jimin lari-larinya sambil gendong anaknya. Yoongi cuman takut Jimin jatoh trus nanti mereka berdua keguling-guling berdua di lantai.

Dengan cepat Jimin langsung nyempil duduk di tengah-tengah Yoongi dan Jungkook lalu menaruh bocah perempuan kecil yang tadi di gendongannya pada paha Yoongi. "KAMU DIPERKOSA SAMA SIAPA KOOK?! JAWAB HYUNG JAWAB!" Jimin dengan lebay mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jungkook hingga lelaki itu terbengong-bengong heran. Sedangkan Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah suaminya yang rada-rada itu.

Lelaki yang terdeteksi bernama Jungkook itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin pada bahunya, "AKU GAK DIPERKOSA. ARGHH KALIAN GAK TAU APA ADEKNYA YANG UNYU INI LAGI SEDIH. MALAH DITUDUH-TUDUH SEMBARANGAN. HUWEEEEEE—

—SROTTT.

Nangis lagi. Buang ingus lagi. Jungkook dan dunia tisunya.

"Mangkanya jangan main tuduh aja. Siapa juga yang diperkosa" ucap Yoongi sebal pada Jimin. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya nyengir ganteng aja.

"Ya abisnya tadi kamu nyebut-nyebut diperkosa. Lah ' _kan_ jadinya aku ngiranya dia diperkosa. Mana aku tau kalo kamu—

"Ma, pa. Diperkosa itu apa?"

"…."

Hening. Tidak ada suara Yoongi ataupun Jimin. Bahkan sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara Jungkook yang menangis. Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Jimin bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Hm aduh kamu masih kecil sayang. Udah gak usah tau apa artinya itu"

"Ih mama pelit. Papaaaa diperkosa itu artinya apa? Memang kenapa kalo Jungkook oppa diperkosa?" Yunmi beralih bertanya pada Jimin. Karena menurutnya Jimin pasti akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Eeeh. Udah kamu dengerin aja kata mama. Gak boleh tau kamu" ucap Jimin takut-takut. Ya gimana gak takut. Yoongi udah melotot aja sama dia. Ngancem Jimin biar gak ngomong macem-macem yang bisa mengotori pikiran polos anak mereka yang unyu unyu nya sama kayak Yoongi.

"Heh Jimin. Minggir. Aku mau duduk disebelah Jungkook. Bukannya tadi kamu aku suruh buat beresin kamar Yunmi ya? Kenapa malah kesini coba?" tanya Yoongi galak. Dengan sadis dia mendorong tubuh Jimin sampai lelaki itu jatoh dari sofa. Jimin sih pasrah aja ya. Cuman bisa elus dada aja. Pengennya sih elus dada Yoongi tapi kalo suasananya kayak gini bisa-bisa tangannya langsung dipotong ama Yoongi.

Lalu sang dewi kencana—eh ga maap. Maksudnya Yoongi, menggeser duduknya ala-ala putri bangsawan biar bisa duduk lebih deket sama Jungkook. Dan dengan segenap perhatiannya dia mengelus-elus punggung adik satu-satunya tersebut. Agar sang adik berhenti menangis dan berhenti pula menghabiskan tisu yang ada dirumahnya.

'Tisu itu mahal. Yang kecil aja harganya lima ribu. Trus yang gede harganya Sembilan ribu. Kan lumayan sembilan ribu bisa buat jajannya Yunmi di sekolah' —ini perhitungan Yoongi di dalam benaknya.

"Hus. Udah ih jangan nangis mulu. Jelek atuh mukanya kalo nangis mulu. Gak malu nih nangis diliatin ama bocah umur empat taun?" ucap Yoongi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yunmi yang ada dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Jimin yang berada dibawahnya ikut-ikutan mengangguk dengan tangannya yang memeluk kaki Yoongi. Merana banget.

Jungkook sekali lagi mengelap airmatanya, dan tentu mengelap ingusnya pula. "Hiks hyung~ tetap saja hiks sakit ketika hiks orang yang kau hiks sayang menduakanmu huweeee" Jungkook mencoba berbicara di sela-sela tangisnya. Dan Yoongi yang berusaha keras mencerna ucapan adiknya. Abisnya patah-patah gitu ngomongnya. Kebanyakan hiks hiksnya.

Setelah berhasil mencerna ucapan adiknya, Yoongi berucap lagi. "Yaudah emang berarti dia bukan jodohmu. Seme di luar sana masih banyak ih yang ganteng-ganteng. Itu di komplek sebelah ada juga tuh yang anak kuliahan ganteng haduu siapa tuh namanya….seungchi eh seungcho eh aduh lupa namanya" Yoongi jadi heboh sendiri mengingat nama anaknya bu xxxx yang merupakan tetangga komplek sebelah. Maklum, orangnya ganteng. Kalo kata Yoongi sih suka khilaf kalo liat yang ganteng. Itusih kata authornya.

"Seungcheol kaleee" Jimin menyahut malas. Dia tau, sangat tau malah bahwa istrinya yang unyu unyu ini demen banget ama anak tetangga komplek sebelah yang namanya Choi Seungcheol. Mahasiswa fakultas seni semester enam.

Bagaimana Jimin bisa tau? Oh tentu saja. Itu semua berawal ketika di suatu sore menjelang malem ada sesosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba menting tong ting tong kan bel rumahnya dan ketika pintunya sudah dibuka nampak lah lelaki berambut blonde setengah jadi alias gak jelas—ini kata Jimin- yang membawa-bawa dompet milik Yoongi yang tertinggal di rumah emaknya pas Yoongi lagi main kesana. Dan sejak saat itulah Yoongi selalu bilang kalo lelaki tersebut ganteng. Dan dari situ lah Jimin bawaannya sensi aja kalo ngeliat mahasiswa rambutnya blonde. Bawaannya tangan pengen nyekek aja, gitu katanya.

"Nah iya Seungcheol! Haduu itu ganteng banget" mata Yoongi mulai berbinar-binar. Entah memikirkan apa tapi keliatannya mukanya bahagia banget. Beda banget ama Jimin yang saat ini mukanya udah kayak dompet tanggung bulan.

"Yaudahlah kook. Mending kamu cari pacar baru. Daripada nangisin mantanmu mulu. Kayak gaada kerjaan lain aja. Daripada nangis mending bantuin aku beresin kamarnya Yunmi" kali ini Jimin yang ngomong. Tadinya mau sok bijak tapi ujung-ujungnya gatot. Alias gagal total.

Bocah kecil yang berada dipangkuan Yoongi yang terdeteksi bernama Yunmi, tiba-tiba menarik-narik lengan kaus yang digunakan Jungkook. "Oppa. Daripada nangis terus mending temenin aku main aja" ucap Yunmi. Omong-omong Yunmi tidak memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'ahjussi' atau 'om' karena Jungkook tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu. Karena menurut Jungkook dirinya masih muda dan bukan om-om. Maka dari itu sampai sekarang Yunmi manggil si Jungkook itu 'oppa'.

Jungkook membuang tisu yang sedang dipegangnya, "main apa Yunmi?" tanya Jungkook. Ternyata tangisannya sudah mulai mereda, bung.

Bocah kecil itu nampak berfikir sebentar, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Main sama dede Minguk aja yuk oppa! Ayok kita ke rumah Seokjin ahjussiii~" Yunmi langsung melompat dari pangkuan Yoongi dan menarik-narik tangan Jungkook. Yang mau tidak mau Jungkook langsung berdiri.

"Eh Yunmi kalo mau ke rumah dede Minguk papa ikut dong~" baru saja Jimin ingin berdiri, kaus bagian belakangnya sudah ditarik oleh Yoongi, "mau kemana hah? Gak ada keluar-keluar" ucap Yoongi final. Jimin cemberut sok unyu.

"Yunmi sayang~ kamu ke rumah dede Minguknya sama Jungkook saja ya? Ingat loh jangan nakal disana" pesan Yoongi pada anaknya. Pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu Yunmi main disana anak itu sudah membuat meja ruang tamunya lengket karena terkena permen gulali.

"Ya mama~ babayyyy" Yunmi langsung menarik tangan Jungkook keluar rumah. Tidak lupa dia melambai pada mamanya tersayang.

Setelah puas melambai-lambai ala miss universe pada anaknya, Yoongi beralih menatap Jimin yang saat ini sudah duduk disebelahnya. "Sana ih beresin kamarnya Yunmi. Disuruh beresin daritadi jugak. Ga dikerjain juga. Hih" ucap Yoongi sebal.

Tapi ucapan Yoongi tadi bagai tidak didengar oleh Jimin. Lelaki tersebut malah menatap intens pada Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yoongi yang dipandangi seperti itu menjadi risih juga. Telunjuknya mendorong kening Jimin saat lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apaan sih?! Udah sana beresin kamarnya!"

"Galak banget sih. Kau tidak merindukanku hm? Tiga minggu kemarin aku full lembur. Berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Bahkan saat aku pulang terkadang kau sudah tertidur. Tidak rindu denganku hm?"

Yoongi menatap lelaki didepannya yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama enam tahun lamanya tersebut. Jika tadi Jimin bertanya, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Yoongi merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga Yoongi merasa dia seperti diabaikan. Tidak ada sarapan bersama karena Jimin yang harus berangkat pagi sekali. Tidak ada ciuman selamat datang darinya karena ketika Jimin pulang Yoongi seringnya sudah tertidur. Tidak ada pelukan hangat di malam hari karena Jimin yang terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya karena kelelahan.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi meremas tanganya sendiri. Yoongi rindu. Rindu dengan Jimin. Kata-katanya yang tidak penting. Bualannya. Pelukan hangatnya. Ciumannya yang memabukkan. Semuanya. Yoongi rindu semuanya. Yoongi rindu Jimin.

 _Bruk_

Oleh karena itu Yoongi langsung menubruk tubuh Jimin hingga lelaki itu terjatuh kebelakang yang untungnya masih disofa, dengan posisi Yoongi yang berada diatasnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil, sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang Yoongi. Dan tangannya yang satunya mengelus surai lembut milik Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yoongi hyung" ucap Jimin sembari menciumi puncak kepala Yoongi. Tidak ada sahutan dari Yoongi. Lelaki tersebut hanya terlalu sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Jimin, dan bergumam tidak jelas disana.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi hyung. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga melupakanmu" ucap Jimin lagi. Kali ini Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sebal lagi pada Jimin.

"Dan kau juga melupakan anakmu sendiri. Asal tau saja Yunmi selalu merengek ingin diantar sekolah ataupun dijemput olehmu. Aku sampai sakit kepala mendengar rengekannya itu" kesal Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin tertawa keras melihat Yoongi yang tingkahnya sama saja seperti anak mereka jika sedang merajuk.

"Aigoo maafkan aku ya mama Minyu? I love you~"

"Ugh. I love you too, Jimin _ie~"_

.

.

.

.

"Yunmi- _ie_ ngapain sih kamu ke rumahnya Taehyung hyung?" tanya Jungkook ketika Yunmi membuka pagar sebuah rumah lalu tangan Yunmi menyeretnya untuk masuk saat pagar rumah tersebut berhasil dibuka.

"Ish kan udah dibilang aku ingin main dengan dede Minguk. Oppa oon banget sih"

 _Jleb._

'Buset ini anak ngomongnya nusuk amat. Sama ae kayak emaknya' batin Jungkook yang merasa terhina dikatain oon sama bocah berumur empat tahun. Kemudian Yunmi tanpa babibu langsung saja membuka pintu rumah tersebut,

"MINGUK _IE_ ~ NOONA DATANGGGG~"

—dan berteriak sudah seperti di rumah mama papanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian wajah Hoseok yang dilempari oleh pesawat mainan milik Minguk, Hoseok langsung dipersilahkan masuk oleh Taehyung. Tentunya lelaki manis itu berkali-kali meminta maaf atas insiden pesawat mainan anaknya yang mendarat di muka Hoseok. Yang kemudian Hoseok hanya menjawab,

"Tidak apa Taehyung _ie._ Namanya juga anak kecil" —sambil tersenyum ganteng pada Taehyung.

Sedangkan Seokjin yang mendengar suara Hoseok langsung mendumel macem emak-emak kalo lagi belanja sayur, "Dih apaan. Sok kegantengan amat" sambil mengepel lantai dapur. Tadi dia disuruh ngepel ama Taehyung gegara abis numpahin yogurt.

Hoseok membenarkan duduknya, sambil tetap tersenyum ganteng. "Anakmu sudah besar ya Taehyung _ie_. Siapa namanya?" Hoseok dengan pedenya mencubit-cubit pipi Minguk yang berada dipangkuan Taehyung. Minguk memiringkan kepalanya menatap om-om besar yang sedang tersenyum lebar –kelewat lebar malah- kearahnya.

 _Krauk_

"Adaw" —Hoseok meringis pt. 2

Setelah tadi hidungnya yang jadi korban tempat mendaratnya pesawat mainan milik Minguk, sekarang tangannya yang menjadi korban gigitan oleh bayi mungil berpipi gembil tersebut.

'Anjir sakit juga digigit bocah' Jeritan hati Hoseok.

"Aduh maafkan Minguk Hoseok hyung. Dia memang lagi sering menggigiti apapun" ucap Taehyung yang merasa tidak enak pada Hoseok. Kemudian tangannya beralih mencubit pelan pipi anaknya, "Minguk _ie_ tidak boleh nakal sayang"

"Ah tidak apa Taehyung _ie_. Tidak sakit kok. Hehehe" dusta banget. Padahal dalem hati Hoseok udah pengen jitak keras-keras bocah tersebut. saking aja dia masih _jaga image mode on_ di depan Taehyung.

"Oh iya omong-omong Hoseok hyung belum ketemu Seokjin hyung _'kan_. Sebentar ya aku panggilkan dulu. Minguk _ie_ disini dulu ya sama Hoseok hyung. Jangan nakal~" Taehyung mendudukkan anaknya di sofa tempat dia duduk tadi lalu dia berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok dan anaknya di ruang tamu.

Tinggallah sekarang Hoseok dan Minguk berdua. Hoseok mengamati bayi berpipi gembil yang sedang fokus dengan mainan yang ada di tangannya. "Kok mirip banget si culun Seokjin itu ya" —Hoseok beragumen sendiri

"Eh iya anjir gue lupa kan bapaknya emang si Seokjin" — Hoseok beragumen sendiri pt. 2

"Kenapa ini anak ga mirip gue aja ya. Kan biar orang-orang ngira gue bapaknya" — Hoseok beragumen sendiri pt. 3. Tapi kali ini ucapan Hoseok mulai ngaco. Sedangkan Minguk masih asik dengan mainannya sendiri tanpa tau bahwa dirinya sedang diomongin sama om-om mantan pacar mamanya.

"Tapi ' _kan_ kalo dulu gue nikah ama Taehyung _ie_ ini anak juga bakalan miripnya sama—

"MINGUK _IE_ ~ NOONA DATANGGGG~"

Mari kita liat keadaan Hoseok. Lelaki ganteng itu sudah terjengkang dengan sangat elit di sofa? Alesannya? Simple aja. Dia kaget. Untung cuman kejengkang di sofa. Gak ampe ke lantai. Tapi tetep aja woy dia kaget. Kaget gegara tiba-tiba ada yang buka pintu dan langsung teriak gitu aja. Dan ketika dia menengok, dia merasakan ada panah cinta ga keliatan yang nancep di hatinya. Anjir lebay amat.

Dia ngeliat ada seorang bocah kecil perempuan. Gak gak. Jangan pada salah paham dulu. Hoseok kagak pedo demen ama anak bocah. Bukan itu yang menarik hati lelaki yang mempunyai senyum lebar ini. Tapi seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang bersama dengan bocah perempuan tadi.

Hoseok tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari lelaki yang menurutnya imut ini. Dan baru kali ini Hoseok mengakui ada lelaki lain yang lebih imut dari Taehyung. Bahkan sampai lelaki tersebut duduk di sofa dan memangku Minguk pun Hoseok masih menatap lekat lelaki tersebut. Dan entah lelaki yang ditatap Hoseok ini gak peka atau mungkin oon. Dia gak sadar kalo diliatin sama si Hoseok. Udah mana si Hoseok ngeliatinnya kayak napsu gitu lagi.

Bocah kecil perempuan yang sudah sangat bisa ditebak adalah anak dari Kanjeng Yoongi dan berlabel nama Yunmi, menatap Hoseok dengan penuh selidik. "Om siapa? Taehyung ahjumma dan Seokjin ahjussi mana? Om pasti mau nyulik dede Minguk ' _kan_? Ayo ngaku om ngaku!" Yunmi menunjuk-nunjuk Hoseok dengan telunjuk. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya masang tampang bego gara-gara dituding kayak gitu ama bocah.

"Om hayo ngakuuu! Om pasti mau nyul—

"Lah ini anaknya Jimin ngapa ada disini" Seokjin tiba-tiba udah muncul bareng sama Taehyung pastinya. Sebenernya dia males kalo harus ngeliat muka Hoseok, tapi karena tadi Taehyung –sedikit- memaksa akhirnya dia nurut aja. Daripada kena omel lagi sama Taehyung ' _kan_ gak enak.

'Oh. Jadi namanya Jungkook' Hoseok ngoceh dalem hati.

Mendengar nama papa tercintanya disebut, Yunmi nyengir lebar. Sampe-sampe matanya gak keliatan gitu. "Hehehe. Hola ahjussi! Aku mau main sama Minguk. Jungkook oppa juga ikut loh~" Yunmi menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk cuman cengar-cengir aja.

"Waaaa Jungkook _ie_ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!~" — Taehyung yang _excited_ banget pas ngeliat Jungkook lagi duduk sambil memangku anaknya. Langsung aja dia duduk disebelah Jungkook trus nyubit-nyubit pipi Jungkook.

Omong-omong, Taehyung itu deket banget sama Jungkook. Pertama kali Taehyung kenal Jungkook itu pas dia lagi main ke rumah Yoongi. Dan sejak saat itu dia mengklaim kalo Jungkook itu adiknya.

"Ehehehe lama tidak bertemu hyung _ie_ ~" Jungkook nyengir lebar, "oh iya hyung dia siapa?" Jungkook ngelirik dikit kearah Hoseok.

Sedangkan Hoseok yang merasa tadi dilirik dikit sama Jungkook langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu tersenyum ganteng—

"Kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok. Salam kenal Jungkook _ie_ "

—dan setelahnya memberikan _wink_ nya pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc/end?

a/n : Holaaaa~ ada yang masih menunggu fic _pointless_ ini? pasti gak ada iya kan. Chapter ini gajelas banget ya garing banget pula huhuhu maafkan selera humor saya yang cetek kayak kolem renang anak bocah u_u kayaknya saya bakal membatalkan genre humor di fic ini. Mau ganti jadi angst aja deh biar cast disini pada kesiksa semua *ketawa jahat* -lalu authornya dibuang ke laut-

Makasi banget-banget yang udah fav follow review fic gaje ini. laffyu so much gais.

And then, _mind to review?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayo masih ada gak yang ngescroll ampe bawah? HAHAHAHA. Bonus nih(?) bocoran buat chapter selanjutnya :

"Hiks mama papa hiks udah gak sayang aku lagi hiks huweeeee"

.

.

"KAMU GIMANA SIH. KALO UDAH GINI SEKARANG MAU CARI KEMANA COBA?!"

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku hiks. Aku juga gak tau kalo bakal kayak gini hiks"

.

.

"Hai. Siapa namamu manis?"

.

.

pssstt chapter selanjutnya full MinYoon (Jimin x Yoongi) lhooo xD


	3. Lost

Length : Chaptered / series (aku sendiri gak yakin u_u)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typo(s), story line agak gakjelas, etc

Pairs : Jimin x Yoongi

a/n : okezip seperti janjiku sebelumnya chap ini full yoonmin yipieee. JinV nya disimpan dulu yha. Okeokeoke.

.

.

Baby boy

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Mpreg. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

Tak tak tak tak

 _Suara apaan tuh?_

Udahlah anggep aja itu suara orang lagi motong-motong sayur. Jadi sekarang ini udah jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit, di sebuah dapur yang gak besar tapi gak kecil juga. Jadi sedeng aja gitu dah. Ada seorang lelaki yang menggunakan celana pendek santai berwarna biru tua dan kaos putih polos yang dibalut dengan celemek biru muda yang membuat dirinya malah semakin imut juga manis. Lelaki berambut blonde ini sedang asik memotong-motong berbagai jenis sayuran. Lalu setelah itu mencemplungkannya ke dalam panci berukuran besar yang ada di atas kompor.

Udah pada tau pasti _'kan_ dia lagi ngapain. Yup. Dia lagi masak. Gatau masak apaan pokoknya dia lagi masak lah gitu. Ngaduk-ngaduk sesuatu yang ada di dalam panci sambil joget-joget. Goyang kanan goyang kiri. Juga tiba-tiba spatula yang dipegangnya dijadikannya sebagai _microfon_ lalu dia bergaya ala-ala rapper ganteng yang lagi ngerapp. Ya walaupun keliatannya aneh tapi gapapa. Yang penting joget. Yang penting eksis.

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Yoongi ini masih joget sana joget sini. Nyanyi sana nyanyi sini. Sampe handphone yang berada di saku celananya berbunyi. Yoongi langsung berenti joget. Lalu mengambil hapenya dan terdapat panggilan masuk.

' _chiminie 4l4y tapi gantenk ng3ts is calling'_

Iya kira-kira begitu nama kontak sang suami di henpon Yoongi. Langsung saja Yoongi menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Halo? Yoongi hyung?"_ terdengar suara Jimin yang –sok- sexy dari seberang sana.

"Iya. Tentu saja ini aku. Kenapa?"

" _Tumben sekali kau menjawab telfon ku hyung. Biasanya kau mengomel karena aku menelfonmu jam segini karena biasanya kau sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput Yunmi"_

Yoongi diem bentar. Mikir keras denger omongan Jimin tadi.

"Hah? Apa? Menjemput?"

" _Iya menjemput. Jam segini bukankah biasanya kau sedang menjemput Yunmi? Oh atau kau sudah menjemputnya hyung? Yunmi pulang lebih cepat ya?"_

 _Prang_

-suara dibuat se drama mungkin dan ada efek slow motion pas spatulanya jatoh, biar kayak di sinetron-sinetron gitu yang istrinya dapet telfon kalo suaminya kecelakaan keserempet odong-odong-

Setelah jatuhnya spatula tadi dengan dramatis, suasana tiba-tiba menegang. Awan mulai menggelap. Tanah tiba-tiba geter-geter kayak hape yang lagi mode geter. Burung beo pak Namjoon –ketua RT komplek setempat- tiba-tiba jatoh dari kandangnya. Eh gak deng. Anjir lebay banget kalo kayak gini.

" _My honey bunny sweety cintaku sayangku duniaku Yoongi hyung kau masih disana?"_

Suara alay Jimin dari telfon membuat Yoongi sadar. Lelaki tersebut membulatkan matanya. Walaupun gak ada gunanya, karena matanya tetep aja keliatan kecil. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam setengah sebelas. Dan Yoongi lupa bahwa seharusnya dia menjemput putri kecilnya di sekolahnya. Buru-buru Yoongi mematikan kompor dan memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dengan Jimin. Lalu berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil dompetnya. Gak mungkin Yoongi keluar rumah ga bawa dompet. Nanti kalo dijalan tiba-tiba ada demo panci murah ' _kan_ dia gak bisa beli kalo ga bawa duit.

Setelah ngambil dompet, Yoongi langsung caw dari rumahnya. Gak peduli sama dia yang masih pake celana pendeknya. Yang penting sekarang itu anaknya. Yoongi cuman bisa berdoa semoga Yunmi masih ada utuh di sekolahnya.

.

.

"Hey Yoongi" panggil seorang lelaki yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Jimin. Yoongi yang lagi jalan lantas berhenti dan membalikkan badannya mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Dan nampaklah bapak RT kita tercinta siapa lagi kalo bukan pak Namjoon yang lagi jalan kearahnya.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Yoongi menoleh. Buat info aja dulu pak Namjoon ini sempet naksir sama Yoongi pas pertama kali lelaki imut tersebut pindah kesini. Tapi hatinya langsung kretek-kretek pas tau Yoongi udah punya suami. Bonus punya anak pula.

"Ya ada apa manggil saya pak?"

"Gapapa manggil aja. Saya udah lama ga liat kamu. Kangen aja liat muka kamu yang manis" ucap pak Namjoon genit sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah pak Namjoon bisa aja" Yoongi berucap sambil senyum malu-malu kucing kayak cewek lagi digodain ama gebetannya.

"Bisa dong. Apa sih yang gak bisa buat kamu. Kamu minta bulan juga saya bisa kasih ke kamu" Namjoon ngegombal sambil colek-colek dagu Yoongi. Gapapa lah sekali-kali. Mumpung gak ada lakinya.

"Eh jangan colek-colek atuh pak. Bukan muhrim."

"Gapapa lah colek dikit doang. Ngomong-ngomong kamu sendirian aja nih? Mau kemana?"

"Oh ini. Saya tuh mau—EH YAAMPUN PAK SAYA LUPA MAU JEMPUT ANAK SAYA. BAPAK SIH GODAIN SAYA MULU" Yoongi tiba-tiba teriak terus langsung ngibrit gitu aja dari hadapan Namjoon. Namjoon pun cengo.

Tapi belom sepuluh langkah kaki Yoongi menjauhi Namjoon, suara pak RT tersebut terdengar lagi, "e-eh Yoongi!" panggilnya agak ragu. Yoongi menoleh lagi.

"Apa lagi sih pak? Kalo mau godain saya nanti aja. Saya mau jemput anak saya dulu"

"Bukan gitu. Kamu yakin mau jemput anak kamu masih pake _celemek_ begitu?" ucap Namjoon sambil menunjuk _celemek_ masak yang masih melekat di tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi meraba badannya sendiri. Oh ya dan benar _celemek_ tersebut masih melekat di tubuh sexynya –Yoongi itu sexy kalo kata Jimin-

Dengan cepat Yoongi melepas ikatan _celemek_ tersebut. Lalu melemparnya sembarang dan dengan tepat mengenai wajah Namjoon. "PAK SAYA TITIP CELEMEK PUNYA SAYA YA. ATOGAK AMBIL AJA DEH BUAT BAPAK GAPAPA. SAYA MASIH PUNYA BANYAK DIRUMAH" setelah berkata begitu Yoongi beneran langsung ngibrit lagi meninggalkan Namjoon yang terbengong-bengong di tempat.

' _Cakep-cakep otaknya gesrek ya. Untung saya demen'_ — Namjoon berucap dalam hati.

.

.

Jadi Yoongi ceritanya udah sampe di sekolahan taman kanak-kanak bunga matahari. Tempatnya Yunmi sekolah. Tapi sekolahan tersebut udah sepi. Jelas sepi, karena bel pulang udah bunyi dari dua jam yang lalu. Yoongi makin khawatir. Dia mau masuk ke sekolahannya nyari anaknya tapi gerbangnya udah dikunci gitu. Tapi untungnya tiba-tiba ada seorang satpam yang terdeteksi satpam sekolahan tersebut menghampirnya.

"Neng cari siapa?" Satpam tersebut menepuk pundak Yoongi yang lagi celingukan liat ke dalem sekolahan yang udah sepi.

Merasa pundaknya ada yang megang, Yoongi noleh. Mukanya kayak marah gitu. "Nang neng nang neng. Gue laki woy. Ga liat nih rata begini?!" ucapnya garang. Maklum Yoongi kalo lagi panik suka galak gitu.

Sedangkan sang satpam cumang cengar-cengir gajelas, "hehehe maapin dah. Abisnya cantik bener sih kayak cewek" ucap satpam itu lagi. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Doh serah lu dah ah. Eh betewe kok satpamnya ganti ya? Yang lama kemana?" tanya Yoongi gak nyambung.

"Yang lama ngundurin diri mas. Katanya udah gakuat kerja disini"

Yoongi ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oh gitu—eh woy kok jadi nanyain satpam. Pak ini anak-anak udah pada pulang semua? Ini sekolahannya udah sepi beneran? Gaada orang?"

"Iya mas udah pada pulang daritadi."

Yoongi jadi makin panik dengernya. "Seriusan pak? Bapak ga liat anak saya? Cewek. Tingginya ya paling sepinggang saya kurang lebih. Kulitnya putih rambutnya item sebahu. Bapak liat ga dia pulang sama siapa?"

Si bapak satpam mikir bentar trus ngejawab, "Hm maksud si mas ini Yunmi bukan sih? Yang matanya sipit yang tadi pagi numpahin kopi saya?"

"NAH IYA! YUNMI ANAK SAYA PAK. Eh tapi emang dia numpahin kopi si bapak? Loh kok bisa?" Yoongi heran. Anak manisnya kok bisa se brutal itu numpahin kopinya satpam.

"Iya mas. Tadi pas istirahat dia maen-maen di pos trus numpahin kopi punya saya. Oh iya tadi saya liat sih si Yunmi keluar sekolah jalan sendirian gitu. Dia juga keluar sekolahnya yang paling terakhir deh kayaknya. Pas sekolah udah sepi"

Yoongi makin panik, "Hah? Seriusan? Bapak liat gak dia ke arah mana jalannya?"

"Iya seriusan mas. Tadi juga dia jalannya nunduk gitu. Kayaknya sih lagi nangis. Wah kalo itu saya kurang tau dia jalan ke arah mana"

Yoongi ingin membenturkan kepalanya aja ke tembok. Putri kecilnya tersebut pasti menangis. Yoongi tau Yunmi itu anaknya cengeng banget. Tapi ini salahnya, sekarang kalo udah begini dia mau cari kemana coba si Yunmi?

"Oh begitu. Makasih deh pak. Saya permisi dulu"

"Sama-sama mas. Eh—tunggu sebentar mas"

Yoongi menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hendak menjauhi si satpam sekolah, lalu menoleh lagi. "Kenapa pak?"

Si satpam senyum-senyum gajelas, "boleh minta nomer hapenya gak mas?"

 _Buk_

Dan sepatu _kets_ milik Yoongi dengan telak mengenai wajah si bapak satpam.

.

.

"Hiks mama dimana hiks"

Di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi, iya sepi karena itu siang-siang. Palingan cuman ada beberapa anak cowok yang lagi main bola. Terdapat seorang anak kecil perempuan yang lagi duduk sendirian di bangku taman tersebut. Anak kecil itu nunduk aja daritadi. Sambil nendangin kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di tanah. Sama sambil nangis juga.

"Mama kok hiks gak jemput hiks aku. Papa juga ga hiks jemput aku huweeee"

"Hiks mama papa hiks udah gak sayang aku lagi hiks huweeeee" tangaisan Anak kecil tersebut makin kedengeran kenceng. Sambil melukin tas warna pinknya juga. Sampe-sampe anak-anak cowok yang lagi main bola tadi ngeliatin dia. Tapi trus mereka main bola lagi. Bukannya ditolongin ya. Songong amat.

"Hai"

Mendengar ada suara, anak kecil tadi mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menemukan sesosok gak deng maksudnya seseorang dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang membuat orang tersebut unyu pake banget.

"Hai. Siapa namamu manis?" orang asing tadi ngomong lagi. Sedangkan sang anak kecil hanya menatapnya sambil masih nahan-nahan nangisnya.

"Y-yunmi. Eonni ini siapa?"

 _Doweng_.

Tiba-tiba muncul imajiner perempatan siku-siku di jidat orang berwajah unyu tadi. Dia menatap sebal pada anak kecil di depannya yang terdeteksi bernama Yunmi. Iya Yunmi anaknya adinda Yoongi sama kangmas Jimin.

"Aish kok aku dipanggil eonni sih?! Aku laki keleus. Capek dd dikira cewek mulu" ucap orang tadi rada alay yang ternyata oh ternyata adalah laki-laki. Ya walaupun pendek sih. Lebih pendek dari Jimin pula. Kebayang ' _kan_ pendeknya kayak apa.

 _Meanwhile Jimin nun jauh disana lagi bersin-bersin._

"O-oh maaf oppa. Aku kira oppa ini cewek. Cantik banget sih." Yunmi berucap dengan polos. Orang asing tersebut cuman menghela nafas sabar aja terus duduk disebelah Yunmi.

"Iyain aja deh. Kamu ngapain sendirian disini? Sambil nangis pula. Gak dikasih jajan ya sama mamanya?" tanya orang asing tadi.

Mendengar kata 'mama' Yunmi mendadak jadi pengen nangis lagi. Padahal tadi dia udah gak nangis lagi. "Gak hiks. Mama gak jemput aku disekolahan huweeeee" ya. Yunmi nangis lagi pemirsa.

"E-eh jangan nangis dong" orang asing tadi panik ngeliat Yunmi nangis. Takutnya ada orang lewat terus ngiranya malah dia yang bikin nangis. "Terus kenapa kamu malah disini? Kenapa gak pulang ke rumah aja?"

"Hiks aku gak tau jalan pulang oppa huweeeee" Yunmi nangis makin kenceng. Orang asing tadi menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Yunmi biar itu bocah nangisnya gak makin kenceng.

"Oh jadi kamu nyasar toh. Kamu tau gak alamat rumah mu dimana?" tanya sang orang asing. Yaelah mas kalo dia tau alamat rumahnya gabakalan dia jadi anak nyasar –authornya dibakar- Yunmi menggeleng. Sang orang asing pun menghela nafas lagi.

"Wah repot juga ya kamu gak tau alamat rumahmu. Kamu nyimpen nomer rumahmu gak? Atau nomer hape mama atau papamu?" tanya nya lagi. Yunmi pun menggeleng lagi. Sang orang asing pun frustasi. Mau nolong bocah kok ya susah amat.

"Oppa oppa" Yunmi menarik-narik lengan baju sang orang asing, dia pun menoleh. "Ya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Yunmi lapar~" ucap bocah kecil unyu ini sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya. Yang membuat sang orang asing jadi gak tega ngeliatnya.

"Kamu lapar? Ke rumah aku aja yuk. Deket kok dari sini. Nanti kita makan cheesecake dirumahku. Mau?"

"Waaaa aku mau aku mau"

"Baiklah. Kajja~" orang asing tadi langsung berdiri diikuti oleh Yunmi. Lalu dia menggandeng tangan bocah kecil tersebut menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Yoongi udah lemes banget. Ini udah dua jam dia muter-muter daerah sekolahan sama daerah rumahnya buat nyari anaknya. Tapi gak ketemu-ketemu juga. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat pulang aja. Kali aja anaknya udah pulang duluan ke rumah sama siapa gitu. Tapi pas Yoongi buka pager rumahnya, dia kaget. Iya kaget pas ngeliat mobil milik suaminya tersebut udah terparkir manis di halaman rumah. Dia bingung kenapa Jimin udah pulang siang-siang begini. Padahal ' _kan_ biasanya Jimin pulang sekitar jam tujuh malem. Cepet-cepet Yoongi langsung masuk ke dalem rumah.

"J-jimin" Yoongi ngeliat udah ada Jimin yang lagi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil main hape. Kayaknya Jimin gak sadar kalo ada Yoongi. Terbukti dengan dia yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar handphonenya.

"Jim" panggil Yoongi lagi. Jimin pun menoleh, dan menemukan Yoongi yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh Yoongi hyung? Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama tau. Aku sengaja pulang cepat karena aku ingin mengajak Yunmi membeli mainan baru yang dia mau. Omong-omong kemana anak itu?"

Mendengar nama anak tercinta mereka disebut, Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal. Yoongi terlalu takut untuk menatap Jimin. "A-aku dari sekolah Yunmi. Tapi dia tidak ada disana" ucap Yoongi lirih. Jimin menatap bingung dirinya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. "Hiks a-aku yang salah. Aku telat menjemputnya. Dan saat tadi aku ke sekolah, sekolah sudah sepi. Satpam juga bilang kalau semua murid sudah pulang semua. Aku sudah berusaha mencari Yunmi kemana pun. Tapi tidak ketemu. Maafkan aku hiks" ucapan Yoongi ditutup dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"…."

 _Hening_. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"J-jimin?" Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya. Berusaha menatap Jimin yang masih diam saja disebelahnya.

Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi saat lelaki tersebut memanggilnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yoongi, "jadi maksudmu Yunmi hilang?" tanya Jimin. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat sangat dingin. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mampu diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin sedikit pun. Dirinya sangat takut ketika Jimin menatapnya seperti tadi.

"JAWAB AKU MIN YOONGI!" Yoongi tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin berteriak padanya. Dan juga ketika Jimin sudah menyebut nama lengkap seseorang, itu berarti lelaki tersebut sudah dalam mode serius. Yoongi sangat tahu itu.

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku hiks. Aku juga gak tau kalo bakal kayak gini hiks"

"KAMU GIMANA SIH. KALO UDAH GINI SEKARANG MAU CARI KEMANA COBA?!" Yoongi cuman nunduk aja. Udah gak berani ngomong apa-apa lagi kalo Jimin udah marah kayak gini.

"Tsk" Jimin berdecak. Kemudian lelaki itu mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil yang ada di mejanya. Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah, Yoongi sudah menahan tangannya. "Kau mau kemana Jim?" tanyanya.

"Mencari anakku tentunya. Memangnya apalagi?" ucapnya datar.

"A-aku ikut!" ucap Yoongi cepat.

Jimin menggeleng. "Kau tidak usah ikut" kemudian Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan tangan Yoongi. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini benar-benar menangis keras.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menubrukkan dengan keras kepalanya pada stir mobilnya ketika mobil tersebut terparkir di pinggir sebuah jalan. Matanya menangkap jam yang melingkar ditangannya yang menunjukkan sudah pukul tujuh malam lebih. Diluar hujan deras, sehingga jalanan terasa lengang. Ini sudah sekitar empat jam lebih dia mencari anaknya hingga ke sudut kota ini, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Bahkan dia juga sudah ke kantor polisi, tapi mereka bilang anak tersebut belum bisa dikatakan hilang jika belum 1x24 jam. Jimin rasanya ingin memenggal saja kepala polisi-polisi yang ada disana tadi.

Kemudian Jimin merogoh saku celananya, dan ketika ponsel hitam tersebut sudah berada di tangannya, Jimin men _slide_ lock screen ponselnya dan terdapatlah wajah Yoongi yang saaaaangaaaaaaat manis yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

Melihat itu Jimin jadi tersenyum miris. Jimin jadi ingat ketika tadi siang dia membentak istri tercintanya tersebut. Jimin jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah. Yoongi pasti sedih. Dan juga Jimin dengan jelas melihat airmata yang turun dari kedua mata Yoongi tadi. Jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk menjalankan kembali mobilnya, pulang kembali ke rumah. Meminta maaf dengan Yoongi, dan setelahnya mungkin mereka bisa mencari bersama anak mereka yang hilang.

Mobil tersebut perlahan bergerak. Jimin mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang, matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan, sampai ketika dia melewati sebuah halte dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing sedang duduk sendirian disana. Kepalanya menunduk, hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Tapi Jimin sangat mengenalnya walaupun tidak melihat wajahnya. Hanya dari postur tubuhnya saja Jimin sudah dapat mengenalinya. Cepat-cepat Jimin memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Lalu berlari keluar menghampiri seseorang di halte tadi. Tidak perduli jika tubuhnya harus basah karena saat itu sedang hujan deras dan dirinya yang tidak memakai payung.

"Yoongi hyung" Jimin memanggil seseorang yang sedang di halte tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yoongi. Dan saat Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, Jimin benar-benar sedih melihatnya. Wajah Yoongi basah. Entah itu basah karena air hujan atau karena dirinya yang menangis. Matanya sedikit sembab. Bibirnya yang membiru karena cuaca dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Dan juga keadaan tubuhnya yang basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"J-jimin" Yoongi sangat terkejut ketika melihat Jimin yang berada di depannya. Apalagi ketika Jimin berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menarik tubuhnya hingga Yoongi berdiri dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Kenapa tubuhmu basah semua seperti ini" Jimin masih memeluk Yoongi sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Aku ingin mencari Yunmi. Aku tidak bisa diam saja dirumah saat aku tidak mengetahui ada dimana putri kecilku saat ini. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak telat menjemputnya. Hiks. Ini salahku. Maafkan—

 _Cup_

Yoongi berhenti bicara ketika merasakan bibir Jimin yang mendarat diatas bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat, Jimin hanya ingin agar Yoongi berhenti menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu hyung. Maafkan aku karena tadi telah membentakmu hyung. Maafkan aku" Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

"Kita pulang ya? Badanmu basah semua hyung. Aku tidak mau istri manisku ini sakit. Nanti kita bisa cari Yunmi bersama oke?" ucap Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sekarang yang mau gebukin saya, gapapa saya ikhlas. Telat update yha telat banget malah. Tadinya semua fic aku mau aku discontinue aja. Tapi gatau kenapa jadi dilanjutin lagi.

Btw chap ini aku bagi dua karena pas aku baca-baca kepanjangan kayaknya kalo dijadiin satu chap hiwhiw jadi chap selanjutnya tetep full minyoon lageeh.

Okezip segitu aja cuap-cuap zaya.

Makasi banget-banget yang udah fav follow review fic gaje ini. laffyu so much gais.

And then, _mind to review?_


End file.
